


Shiver

by dreabean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, D/s, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bitten by a succubus.  Turns out it's catching.</p><p>Must be Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> Some Warnings: absolutely-no-explanation-why-Gabriel-is-alive, some bondage, probably cliche as all hell.
> 
> Also, I am SO SORRY this is SO LATE. *hides*

Title: Shiver  
Author: Miss ‘Drea (placeofinsanity)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Sam/Gabriel/Dean/Castiel (established Sam/Gabriel, one sided Dean/Castiel, Sam/Castiel and Sam/Dean as an idea but no actual wincest)  
Kinks: Some D/S elements, biting, fuck-or-die trope-ness abounds  
Warnings: absolutely-no-explanation-why-Gabriel-is-alive, some bondage, probably cliche as all hell.  
Word Count: ~3,000 so far  
Notes: special thanks to my boyfriend for the beta (because seriously what guy reads gay porn for his girlfriend? This one does!) and I AM SO SORRY THIS IS RIDICULOUSLY LATE. Seriously this was supposed to be done TWO WEEKS AGO. Real life sucks. So without further ado, your smooshed up prompt fic. I hope you like it.

Summary: Dean is bitten by a succubus. Turns out it’s catching. Must be Tuesday.

*

When he walks in on Dean fucking his boyfriend, Sam has several inappropriate thoughts. The first is this: I didn’t know Gabriel wanted to bottom. The second is: they hate each other. The third is: what do I do now?

He closes the door behind him, and it says something that neither Arch Angel nor his brother even noticed the door opening. Sam gets in the Impala, turns it on and mechanically drives away. He doesn’t know where he’s going, all his things are in the motel room, and Dean was expecting dinner.

Castiel suddenly appears in the front seat of the car and Sam swears, long and lengthy and in several languages before he bothers to pull over. “Have you been to the motel?” Sam asks.

“Yes.”

It’s a loaded yes, one that brooks no further questioning. Sam takes it as it is and keeps driving. “We’ll have to go back sooner or later,” he does say finally, glancing sideways at Castiel’s stony expression.

The anger in Cas’ face lessens some and he blows out a small sigh. “I know.”

They end up circling back in little less than an hour, parking in the lot just in front of the door neither of them wants to walk back through. “Perhaps you should call them?” Castiel suggests quietly, glancing down at the cell phone in the cup holder between them. “I’d prefer...” he trails off, but Sam hears the end of the sentence anyway. ...not to see them like that again.

Sam dials Dean’s number. It goes straight to voice mail. He swears softly and dials Gabriel’s number. He answers on the first ring and says, sounding strange, “God’s blood, where the hell are you?”

“Uh,” Sam says, a little shocked. His lover doesn’t sound like someone who was cheating on him not an hour before. “The parking lot.”

“Is Cas with you? I’ve been calling him for the last twenty minutes but he’s not answering.”

Sam pulls the phone away from his mouth to say, “Gabriel’s been calling you?”

Castiel blinks, and checks his pockets. “I don’t know where the mobile phone is,” he says after a second. “I think I left it in Dean’s bag.”

He turns back to the phone in time to hear Gabriel say, “... amnit, Dean, get off!” Sam blinks, feeling for the first time that something really isn’t right. “Sam, seriously, there is something going on, you need to get in here.”

Sam reaches out to open the Impala’s door but Cas leans over and puts two fingers to Sam’s wrist. When the haze clears from his mind, he’s in the motel room and Dean is tied to the bed. He’s not naked, thank fuck, but he’s clearly aroused... and unconscious.

“Do I want to know?” Sam asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’ve narrowed it down to sex pollen or succubae,” Gabriel says.

“Sex pollen,” Sam repeats disingenuously. “Seriously? This is your excuse for cheating on me?”

Gabriel winces. “You saw?” He glances over at Castiel and winces again. “You both did. Look, I tried okay? He was... he needed help, didn’t know who else to go to, but it wasn’t enough. I had to knock him out.”

Castiel was studying Dean with an academic look on his face. “It is true, I can tell from the chaos of Dean’s mind.” He frowned. “Why call me?”

“Why else?” Gabriel demands. “It’s not like you two aren’t...” He catches a glance of Sam, standing behind Castiel shaking his head rapidly. “Oh. Oh. You two aren’t? Really? But I thought...” He trails off. “Then, what the hell do we do?”

Sam is spared answering when Dean starts to rouse himself, body shifting and undulating like he’s in a dream with an imaginary partner. He groans in time with his airborne trusts, trying to fuck into whoever he was dreaming he was with. His eyes, when they finally open, are so dilated that the green in them is almost swallowed by his pupil. He immediately starts tugging on his bonds, eyes growing even wider. “Wha–?” he’s trying to speak but his voice is a croak.

“It’s for your own protection,” Gabriel says. “You’ll hurt yourself, and us, if you’re free.”

“Burns,” Dean says plaintively, thrusting his hips restlessly.

Sam reaches for his phone. “I’m calling Bobby.” He thinks that Dean makes a noise of protest but it’s lost in all the other noises his brother is making. Also, he wonders in the back of his mind, if succubae victims exude some sort of pheromone because with each increasingly desperate moan, he could feel his dick twitch in his jeans, and that’s just wrong.

“What’s up?” Bobby says on the first ring. “I thought you solved the case already.”

“We did. But, uh... what do you know about succubae?” He has to pull the phone away from his ear at the stream of vicious cursing that floats down the line. It the situation weren’t so dire, he’d be laughing. “So not good then?”

Bobby blows out an impatient breath. “Boy, how do you and your brother manage to get into these situations?” Sam’s about to answer him but Bobby interrupts. “No, don’t waste time you don’t have explaining it to me. Buy your brother a girl or twelve and don’t tell me about tomorrow.” He hangs up the phone with a few more swears for good measure.

Sam relays Bobby’s message to Gabriel and Castiel, who both frown and glance at Dean’s insensate body. “I don’t think we have the kind of time to find a prostitute,” Sam says at the tail end of the explanation. “It’s... uh, going to have to be you guys.”

Gabriel grimaces. “Not sure I can do another round, Gigantor.” Gabriel had come back different, after being stabbed by his own brother, and his powers weren’t always up to snuff. If he was in pain, they’d been having sex for far longer than Sam thought they’d had. Sam turned to Castiel who looked sick.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Cas says, his voice flat with no inflection. Dean groaned again and both Sam and Cas jerked towards the bed without conscious effort. “All right,” he says after a measured moment. “Perhaps I can but... I don’t...” Castiel looks frustrated and he sighs. “Dean doesn’t know he’s doing this. I will not take advantage of him.”

“Oh he’s still in there,” Gabriel says softly. “Comes out of it periodically. He was uh, real upset when he realized what he was doing.”

Sam had really been trying not to thinking about that. “Then, I should probably, um, leave.” He starts backing away from the bed, dick hard and mind screaming at him to stay. “This is wrong on a lot of levels.”

He manages to escape, leaving Gabriel to give Castiel a brief overview of the mechanics of sex. He sits on the curb of the sideway a few doors down from the car. His cock is throbbing and it’s all he can do not to push his palm into it for some relief. He hears Gabriel come up behind him but doesn’t turn. “I’m still deciding whether or not to be mad at you,” Sam tells him.

“I figure I deserve that,” Gabriel responds, sitting gingerly beside him. “Wasn’t a lot of time, though.”

Sam chews on his bottom lip for a minute before saying, “well. If this doesn’t make you and Dean get along, I’m not certain what will.”

Gabriel snorts.

*

Castiel stares down at Dean’s naked body, having snapped away his clothes. Dean’s erection looks quite painful, more purple than red, and curving wickedly up towards his belly. Dean’s testicles are a shade of navy that looks wrong on human skin and Cas finally reaches out one hand to touch him. Dean’s eyes snap open instantly, body arching even as he groans, “oh shit Cas. Not you too.”

Wetting his lips which are suddenly dry, Castiel answers, “it’s me or Sam, Dean. I don’t think you want to do this with your brother.” He expects Dean to recoil, not for his cock to jerk and spurt pre-come.

“Fuck,” Dean says clearly, body shifting anxiously. “Succubus?”

“Yes.” Castiel slides his hand from Dean’s thigh to his stomach. “I’m afraid I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Dean’s laugh is tinged with hysteria. “Yeah that’s not going to matter much.”

“Gabriel said you needed to spill into flesh.” Visibly holding himself in check, Dean nods. “Then you need to penetrate me in order for the cure to work.” With another finger snap, Castiel kneels naked on the bed. He’s hard but it’s secondary to wanting to help Dean. When he slides down on Dean’s erection, Dean almost screams, clawing at the restraints holding him to the bed.

Cas doesn’t need to move much, Dean begins thrusting immediately upon breaching Castiel. The Angel just holds himself still, thighs tense as Dean fucks up into him with abandon. It hurts for a bare second before his body heals itself. It doesn’t feel good, necessarily, but at least it doesn’t hurt. He sinks down a little more and Dean gasps suddenly, whole body twitching as he comes.

If Cas was forced to tell the truth, he’d say he was a little disappointed, his body reacted to the pheromone Dean was exuding and when he’d fucked him, he’d hit something inside Cas that made his dick hard. It was novel feeling, but not urgent.

He lifted off Dean’s spent cock, settling back on his thighs to wait and see if Dean got hard again. Dean lay there quietly, eyes scrunched closed, panting harshly. “Where’s Sam?” Dean asks finally.

“Outside, I imagine,” Castiel answers carefully. “Why?”

“Does he...? Did he...?”

Ah. Castiel pursed his lips and looked away. “He is aware of your liaison with Gabriel.”

“Gabriel told...?”

“No.” Dean shuts up immediately, he doesn’t need Castiel to paint him the picture. “Was this last coupling sufficient or do you require something more?” Cas asks when the silence stretches on.

Dean shrugs one shoulder as best he can in the handcuffs. “Dunno yet.” He’s very firmly looking off to one side. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course I did,” Castiel snaps. “Don’t be foolish.” Dean swallows and closes his eyes. He’s getting hard again and he swears. “Again, then?” Castiel asks impassively. “As you wish.” He straddles Dean’s cock again and sinks down.

“Son of a bitch, Cas,” Dean swears, wrapping his hands around the chains that bind his wrists. “Oh fuck,” he groans. “I’m sorry Cas, I’m so fucking sorry.” He shifts his hips, rolling them fluidly, a little more aware this time than the others.

Cas gasps as Dean hits that spot inside him, his innate knowledge informing him that it was his prostate. It’s unlike anything he’d ever felt, and he held himself very still to allow Dean to keep achieving the angle. His dick was starting to hurt, and Cas was a little surprised to see it curving up towards his belly the way it was.

He knew that the concept of orgasm was the culmination of pleasure but that didn’t seem to be happening for him. Perhaps it was because he was a full Angel still, and Gabriel... wasn’t. His attention turns back to Dean as he jerks, once, twice, and comes again.

This time is obviously different though, because his eyes roll up in his head and he passes out, going limp under Castiel. Cas raises himself off Dean’s soft and wet cock, shaking himself into his clothes. His pants are quite tight and uncomfortable so he spares two minutes to tell Sam that it was over before vanishing.

*

Sam finds him out in the car after putting Dean and a protesting Gabriel to bed. They’re both wiped, Dean could barely get out of the bed to shower and Gabriel for all his protestations fell asleep within two minutes of hitting the pillow. Sam will have to sleep on the floor or the car but he’s slept in worse. First thing he has to do though, is find Castiel. Dean will never forgive himself if he had driven away the Angel.

Castiel is sitting in the back seat of the Impala an inscrutable expression on his face. “You okay?” Sam asks, climbing in next to him.

“No.”

It’s another ‘no’ that warns Sam away from continuing the conversation but Sam ignores it this time. “Physically hurt?”

“No.”

“Emotionally?”

“No.”

“I didn’t believe that one,” Sam says gently, turning Castiel to face him. “What’s wrong?”

Castiel’s jaw sets, and he meets Sam’s eyes steadily. “That was not how I envisioned...” he trails off. “I did not wish to force him.” Sam doesn’t respond, just lets Castiel vent. “Dean does not love me,” he says finally. “Not as Gabriel loves you. Do not wish him ill will, Sam, for doing what he did.”

“I don’t,” Sam says truthfully. “I don’t like it, but I’m not angry with him.”

“Then...” He shifts to turn more towards Sam and gasps, one hand tightening almost painfully on Sam’s knee. “I don’t know what to do,” he murmurs. “It won’t go down.”

“What won’t go... oh. Oh.” Sam winces, rubbing his face with his free hand.

Cas twitches, hiding his face behind his palm. “Is Succubus venom contagious?”

“I...” Sam says slowly, “have no idea. Come here.” He shifts them, laying as comfortably as he can against the bench seat of the Impala. His head brushes the ceiling alarmingly but at least sitting up most of the way means he can stretch out one leg against the back of the seat. He pulls an unresisting Castiel towards him, settling the Angel against his chest. “Did Dean not...?” he makes a useless hand gesture.

“Dean was in no state to deal with my own arousal, so great was his own.” Castiel is so matter of fact that Sam smiles. “I can just... go to Heaven and my body will take care of itself there,” Castiel says quietly.

Sam palms the front of Castiel’s slacks and the Angel gasps sharply, hips canting up for more. “You could,” Sam agrees. “But do you want to?”

“No,” Cas moans, as Sam rubs him gently. There’s a wet spot in no time at all, and finally with a snarled curse that he had to have learned from Dean, Castiel snaps away the rest of his clothes.

It’s ridiculously erotic to be fully clothed while the person - Angel - on his lap is completely naked, Sam thinks to himself as he pulls Cas closer. The Angel’s dick is hard and painful looking and Sam isn’t really surprised that his erection hasn’t gone down even in the hour since being with Dean. Sam presses a kiss to the back of Castiel’s neck and the Angel shivers.

“Just relax, okay?” Sam prompts, and Cas nods his assent. Slowly as not to spook him, Sam slings a hand around Castiel’s cock.

He jerks and makes a noise like he’s in pain but he clutches at Sam. “Okay,” he repeats. Sam strokes him slowly, letting him get used to the sensation. Cas arches his back and rolls his hips into Sam’s hand and Sam has to decipher latin verb declensions mentally to keep from getting hard.

Even once he’s gotten a good rhythm going, it doesn’t seem to be enough and Cas is desperate. He claws at Sam’s leg and free hand, groaning and arching and Sam isn’t sure what else he needs to finally come.

He kisses Cas’ shoulder again, then bites down, hard enough to bruise. He sucks a mark there, right where Cas’ shoulders meet his neck and twists his hand around the head of his cock.

Castiel nearly flails off the seat he comes so hard. He lays there in Sam’s arms, panting harshly and Sam can’t remember the last time he’s seen the Angel look so human. “Thank you,” Cas says finally. “You didn’t have to...” he stops himself. “Thank you.”

Sam’s about to reply but then Castiel is gone and his arms are empty. He adjusts himself in his jeans and goes to sleep with his boyfriend.

They’re all going to have a lot to think about in the coming days.

*

When the door shuts behind Sam Winchester, she steps out of the shadow of the building. The cell phone in her hand rings and she answers with a smug, “It is done.”

“Good,” the voice on the other end says. “Now perhaps the prat can stop moping about and actually get some bloody work down, hm? Your payment is in your account. Bloody good job.”

“Thank you Balthazar,” the succubus purrs. “Look me up if you ever need some relief yourself.”

“Piss off, love,” he says pleasantly and hangs up the phone. He turns around and nearly runs into someone standing behind him. “Oh,” he says in surprise as Castiel scowls at him. “Oops.”

*End


End file.
